FAREWELL TO A LOVE
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Alfred e Iván, aun a pesar de ser países, varones y con su suma responsabilidad sobre la sociedad,empiezan a tener una linda relación, sin embargo todo se ve terrible cuando en una reunión de sus superiores deben separarse, teniendo una despedido dolorosa y apasionanda.


**FAREWELL TO A LOVE**

 **-Ahh…ahh… mmm ¡me ven-go!-**

 **-¡Iv-án… ahh!-** en un solo empuje ambas naciones habían terminado su cópula en un excelente clímax lleno de placer.  
Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos, no había nada que les preocupara, solo estaban ahí para disfrutarse. América y Rusia tenían un par de meses de sostener una relación, de la cual solo ellos sabían, había sido algo inesperado, de una discusión que había llevado a los golpes, concluyó en abrazos y caricias.

 **-Te luciste con la reservación en este lujoso hotel, estoy casi seguro que esto era lo que estabas esperando, pervertido-** comentó juguetonamente el ruso, mientras mimaba las mejillas del rubio.

 **-Jaja… mira quien habla, el que vino días antes de la junta a mi casa por esto, el que no me soltaba en el elevador y …¿quién rayos trae condones en la bolsa de la chaqueta? –** respondió a esos mimos con mordidas suaves en la nariz y labios del cenizo.

 **-Me las dieron en el avión de tu casa-**

 **-¡Mentiroso!-** soltó una risa y se abrazó fuerte al cuerpo de su amante **-¿Qué excusa diste para poder venir antes?-**

 **-No te preocupes, nadie sabe de esto. Dije que venía a espiarte un poco, saber tus planes, sacar información. Saber si usas ropa interior cuando duermes y como te bañas-**

 **-Pervertido…-** melosamente se acercó al rostro de Iván y le beso suavemente, le encantaba disfrutar esos labios **-Estoy intranquilo, mis jefes se portaban extraño, incluso cuando te nombraban, era como si no quisieran decir tu nombre, es la primera vez que los veo actuar así, si supieran esto, ¿crees que dejen sus diferencias y podrían ser más unidos?-**

 **-Nunca…-** le miró fijamente **\- Nunca nadie debe saber esto, si alguien se llega a enterar provocaría un caos, nuestros jefes no lo entenderían Alfred, nadie lo haría-**

 **-Entiendo…, espero que mañana salga todo bien-**

 **-Lo será. ¿Estás listo?-**

 **-¿Para qué?-**

 **-Para la cuarta ronda, después de todo vine antes por esto, ya te necesitaba-**

 **-¡Lo sabía!, también… también yo reserve este hotel para esto, te necesito-**

Dicho eso, aquel par continuo con su velada apasionada hasta quedar exhaustos, tanto tiempo sin verse era evidente que terminarían así cuando volviesen a encontrarse.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos asistieron a la junta que se tenía programada en el gran salón de un lujoso hotel a las salidas de Washington, por dentro estaban muy emocionados, incluso Alfred se notaba más alegre y con un brillo peculiar, Rusia veía ese semblante en el rostro americano y le daba un poco de vergüenza que fuese a delatarse, era así de evidente América, pero al leer más la situación, los presentes parecían más tensos que curiosos de esa cara. Algo no estaba bien.

Extrañamente esa junta se llevó a acabo, los hombres hablaban al aire, dictaminaban oraciones poco elocuentes, más preocupantes eran esas expresiones corporales, americanos y rusos no se miraban y no se dirigían directamente las palabras. Iván no entendía nada de aquellos convenios, nada se había hablado con el antes, Alfred parecía estar en la misma situación.

 **\- ¿Puedo saber de qué están hablando?, no entiendo porque están prohibiendo …-**

 **-Señor Rusia, en esta ocasión le solicitamos amablemente prudencia sobre los acuerdos que la Unión Socialista y América del norte están pactando, es algo que no les concierne-** replico su jefe.

 **\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?, es claro que nos concierne, nada de esto se nos fue informado, ¿qué pretenden? -**

 **-Sr. América, usted es el menos indicado para objetar-**

 **\- ¡Pero que! -** contestó Alfred.

 **-Ambos retírense de esta, les explicaremos terminado esta junta-** dijo el jefe de Estados Unidos.

Ambos salieron al pasillo, América caminaba de un lado a otro sin entender, Rusia apretaba los puños mirando hacia la puerta, entendía perfectamente que estaba pasando y no quería admitirlo, como aceptar algo tan cruel, como decírselo a su pequeño amor.

Minutos después, el jefe del ruso salió primero de la sala, estaba serio, como si estar en aquel lugar fuera un delito, sin saberlo, ya era un delito a su nación estar en tierras americanas. Por su parte el jefe americano salió sin si quiera darles la mirada a los hombres extranjeros y mucho menos a Alfred, quien aún permanecía en expectativa. Iván sintió el apretón fuerte en su muñeca derecha, era su jefe quien lo jalaba fuerte hacia el pasillo de salida, pero Rusia tenía su mirada en aquel rubio que tenía el corazón desesperado por la situación. Fue entonces que el jefe ruso supo lo que se había estado temiendo todo este tiempo, fijo la vista en Iván y serio dijo a su nación.

 **-Tienes veinte minutos para despedirte de tu "amigo"-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Escúchame bien, y más vale lo entiendas, despídete de tu amigo, a partir de hoy no volverás a verlo más-**

 **\- ¿Qué?, no … ¿Por qué? -**

 **-Decisiones de congreso y políticos, no puedes hacer nada, los lazos de sus casas están cortados, deja de perder tiempo y despídete de él-**

Rusia fue tras de Alfred, le tomo del brazo fuerte y le llevo al baño más cercano.

 **-Ven aquí-** lo metió a los baños y puso el seguro de la puerta, a Jones no le dio tiempo de preguntar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo pues fue atacado con besos desesperados, Iván le tomaba de las mejillas y le besaba varias veces en la boca, esos besos le transmitían desesperanza, ansiedad, dolor.

Le tomo de las mejillas también y le acomodo el cabello, pero el ruso no le dejaba, tal parecía haber prisa en sus actos. Pronto fue arrinconado en el lavamanos, el ruso tenia fuerza, tanta que le dio vuelta y acomodo en aquella loza de mármol, Iván lucia demasiado mal, algo pasaba y no entendía. Sus manos ya paseaban por su cinturón y pantalón, en menos de tres segundos ya los tenia abajo, Brangiski se desabotono los suyos y sacó su miembro, el cual sin aviso ya estaba palpando sobre los glúteos del rubio.

 **-Iván…-** dijo entre susurros, aún seguía desconcertado pero su cuerpo reaccionaba al mayor.

 **-Te amo Alfred...-** dicho eso enterró de un solo golpe su miembro dentro de la cavidad americana, Jones había pujado fuerte, apretando la llave del lavamanos cercano que tenía.

Así unidos deseaba Rusia estar con él, pero la realidad era muy cruel, se acercó al oído de su amante, América estaba concentrado en el ardor de su entrada trasera, pero logro escuchar aquel sollozo de su amado, entonces entendió todo.

Iván arremetió fuerte, tan fuerte que las piernas de Alfred dejaron de tocar el suelo. De nuevo el ruso se movió fuerte, haciéndole ver a ese rubio lo mucho que le quería.

 **-Ahh... mmm tsk-** gemía el blondo.

 **-Mhg! Al...fred-**

Oír esa voz quebrarse ante él le partía el corazón, Rusia no solía ser así, pero el que le quitaran lo más hermoso que había encontrado era doloroso. Debía ser fuerte, se repetía Jones, pero la fuerza de esas penetraciones le hacían sentir el dolor que su amor llevaba.

 **-I... ván ahhh mmm... y-yo-**

 **-Shh!, América, nunca olvides a quien perteneces. E-Eres mío...solo mío y a nadie más pertenecerás-**

 **-Tuyo nad..a más ahh-**

Tuvo que subir una rodilla al lavamos para poder hacer ese vaivén más fluido, Iván se acercó a besarle el cuello y mejillas, metía por debajo de la ropa sus manos a tocar esas tetillas, cada vez gemían más y más fuerte. Pensar que esa loza seria su ultimo lecho de amor.

El albino enredo sus dedos en es cabellera, preciosa, sedosa, amarilla, la cual jaló y se movió fuerte, luego desesperado busco alimentarse de todo lo que pudiese de esa boca.

Ambos sentían el clímax llegar, el cual deseaban se prolongará una eternidad. Sin embargo no tardaron en terminar por correrse, Alfred se quejó, pero placentero agradecía el acto con sus contracciones. Iván escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor, aspiro todo el aroma que pudo, lo abrazo tan fuerte, quería fundirse en él, deseaba tantas cosas en ese baño, las cuales ninguna se haría realidad.

 **-T..e amare siempre-** por fin dijo Alfred. Quería hacer sentir seguro a ese ruso, seguro de que le amaría toda su vida. Unos minutos se quedaron así, después de eso Iván tuvo que salir de ese cuerpo y ayudar a limpiarle. El tiempo estaba llegando a su fin.

Ambos se acomodaron sus ropas y cuando sus ojos se miraron entendieron que se amaban más de lo que creían. Se acercaron a la puerta, de nuevo los besos desesperados se hicieron ver, ahora Alfred no era tan fuerte, pues ya derramaba diminutas lagrimas las cuales corrían por sus tersas mejillas.

Los "te amo" se escuchaban entre sollozos, "No te olvidare", "cuídate", la despedida tan dolorosa de dos amantes que no podían estar juntos. Brangiski abrió la puerta y Alfred aumentó sus lágrimas. Iván siguió besándolo hasta que salió del baño.  
Al estar afuera cerró la puerta del baño dejando al americano dentro. Desde afuera podía escuchar los sollozos y llanto de quien fuese su pareja, su amor.

Antes de quebrarse ahí corrió hacia la salida.

América, se sentó pegado a la puerta mientras se jalaba el cabello, tratando de calmar su furia, su dolor. En un ataque de inmensa rabia golpeo el piso con su puño haciendo un enorme hueco, luego se acostó a un lado de este y dejo salir todos sus sentimientos.

Fue así como dio inicio la guerra fría.


End file.
